


Of insecurities, and how to face them

by manosoutas



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Character Study, Choking mention, Food mention, Gen, Present Tense, birthday present fanfic, chie being cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manosoutas/pseuds/manosoutas
Summary: El futuro se acerca, peligrosamente, los días discurriendo a una velocidad alarmante, grises y borrosos. Incluso su trozo de chuleta parece insípido en su boca. Chie no puede evitar fruncir el ceño.
Se siente mal por… sentirse mal, paradójicamente.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kibume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibume/gifts).



Tras la marcha de Souji, todo se vuelve ligeramente monótono.

 

El futuro se acerca, peligrosamente, los días discurriendo a una velocidad alarmante, grises y borrosos. Incluso su trozo de chuleta parece insípido en su boca. Chie no puede evitar fruncir el ceño.

 

Se siente mal por… sentirse mal, paradójicamente.

 

No hay razón para sentirse disgustada. Todo salió bien. Inaba está a salvo. Yukiko está bien, y son más cercanas que nunca. Tiene amigos, antiguos y nuevos, que conocen las partes que más le avergüenzan de sí misma, y la aceptan de buen grado, aun con todo ello.

 

Quizás, precisamente por todo ello.

 

Siente sus mejillas rojas, e intenta no pensar en eso. La inseguridad vuelve, acechando desde la oscuridad como un depredador experimentado. Chie tiene miedo.

 

Siempre ha tenido miedo. De lo que otras personas pensasen, de no ser lo bastante buena. De no ser lo bastante mujer. De no cumplir con lo que se esperaba de ella. Y pese a derrotar y aceptar esa parte de sí misma, la realidad es que las viejas costumbres tardan mucho en desaparecer. Sobre todo, si son malas costumbres.

 

Acostumbra a disfrazar su inseguridad con una actitud desafiante, si bien risueña, como si el mundo no fuese lo suficientemente grande y fuerte como para enfrentarse a ella. En realidad, la perspectiva de un conflicto real le hace temblar las rodillas.

 

Traga, sin apenas masticar, y se siente ahogarse un poco. Yukiko la mira, con sus ojos oscuros conscientes, con la claridad de quien está acostumbrado a observar.

 

“¿Qué te ocurre, Chie?”

 

“¡Que casi me ahogo! El bistec está tan bueno que me lo he metido de golpe…”

 

Yukiko sonríe, con esa sonrisa que, en otras circunstancias, avecinaría una tormenta de carcajadas sonoras. No en esta ocasión. Yukiko parece genuinamente preocupada, su rostro níveo enmarcado por el cabello negro, que ha empezado a recogerse.

 

“Chie. Eres mi mejor amiga. Te conozco… y sé que estás dándole vueltas a algo.”

 

Tocada y hundida. No es como si pudiera engañarla, de todas formas. Lo cierto es, que el ver a la policía llevándose a Adachi, no hizo sino dejarle una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Sorprendentemente, no alberga rencores hacia el hombre que tanto daño les hizo. Se trata de algo diferente.

 

Chie comprende, que el peligro toma muchas formas. Que la paz se perturba con el más leve soplido, viniéndose abajo como un castillo de naipes. Siempre hay nuevos desafíos. Tanto con respecto a uno mismo, como respecto a las personas que le rodean.

 

Tiene miedo. Por supuesto que lo tiene. La Chie insegura a la que le tiemblan las rodillas no se ha ido, sigue siendo parte de sí misma. Lo que no quiere decir, por supuesto, que unas rodillas temblorosas le impidan dar una buena patada a cualquiera que ponga en peligro lo que le importa.

 

Ella no es como Souji. No tiene un talento innato, ni un carisma impresionante que haga que el mundo gire a su alrededor. No soluciona sus problemas más que con esfuerzo. Plantándoles cara. Golpeándoles, fuerte, muy fuerte. Souji parece proteger a los que le rodean con una naturalidad y calma que le son ajenas. Como si los nudos del mundo estuviesen hechos para ser deshechos por sus manos.

 

Pero incluso a él, quiere protegerle. No puede dejar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Y confiesa, pese a que la voz se le quiebre, pese a que sus piernas parezcan decididas a no quedarse quietas, sus dedos entrelazándose en un gesto nervioso. Yukiko la mira, plácidamente, con toda la paciencia del mundo, y Chie se siente con fuerzas. 

 

Por ellos. Por ella.

 

“Yukiko, creo que quiero ser policía.”

 

La sonrisa de su mejor amiga se hace más amplia, sus ojos negros brillando de pura adoración. El siguiente trozo de carne le sabe a gloria.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz cumpleaños, preciosidad. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuántos años hace que nos conocemos, pero, parece que estuvieras ahí desde siempre. Y me gustaría que siguieras estándolo aaaaaaa.
> 
> Sí, me inspiré en ti para el fic. Sí, eres absolutamente Chie. Sí, ten cuidado cuando comas filetes.
> 
> Feliz cumple, bebé, sé que no ha sido el mejor de tus cumpleaños, pero espero haberte levantado el ánimo un poquito, ay.


End file.
